leshistoiresducheminfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Fire
Phoenix Fire is a magical substance said to be able to cleanse any taint. In the perfect ending of The National Service Journal, Aimée Duchemin is able to use it to purify the corrupted body of Bertram Pryce, in so doing the Ankoù and leaving no trace of its existance. It is only mentioned, however, if Erroll has unsealed the cloister for Aimée, and the other two ingredients and the fact that a certain person must make the mixture will only be revealed under the same conditions. Story Phoenix Fire is first mentioned by Theodora Woodhouse when Aimée and her chosen companions enter the Alpha Company cloister during the events of The National Service Journal. During one of the scenes presented by the professor, Theodora, whose face is not at the time revealed, is seen desperately searching old records regarding similar incidents of corruption by dragon's blood that have been compiled on a supercomputer. The only known recovery was made possible by the tears of a phoenix shed in joy, feathers of a phoenix left behind in love, and the blood of a phoenix willingly given to save one in need, and which burst into a purifying flame when mixed together. Professor Woodhouse then warns Aimée that her time is short, for if Pryce is not soon purified his body will be entirely corrupted, but his soul will be spared as he took the blood not knowing what it was. Theodora then reveals that she was only able to locate the feathers, which were possessed by an old magiqueur in Greenchurch, Irinie. Upon reaching the end of the cloister of Delta Company, Martin Elliot reveals that the another of the three ingredients, the blood of a phoenix willingly shed, may be found in Adelweiss, Irinie in an old mansion once owned by his father. A similar revelation is made by Stella Dashwood -- the third and final ingredient may be found in Port Cherrytown under the city's central fountain. Owing to the revolutions in Sauveterre and Irinie at the time of Pryce's imprisonment, the three never shared the locations of each ingredient with one-another, and thusly did not know that the concoction of Phoenix Fire would have been possible given more time. The final piece of the puzzle is given by Pryce himself, who claims that the mixture must be made by one who wishes more than anything to save that which has been tainted, and the one person who can do it is his old friend Benny. Leaving his cloister causes Augustine to age nearly seventy-five years and places him near the end of his life, but the mixture is made, Upon Aimée's arrival to the Delta Company cloister, Martin Elliot reveals to them the ingredients needed for the Phoenix Fire to fully materialise. If Aimée has spoken with Erroll about acquiring Phoenix Fire, Erroll and Llyr send an emergency mail to Irinie calling for the ingredients. Full completion of the game will result in Pryce being restored and the deaths caused by Ankoù being reversed along with the thread of time, including those of Michel Arnaud, who narrowly escapes, and Tatienne Delacroix, who will be saved by Lughaidh de Wardes.